Do Not Enter
by Ravenmist'Always
Summary: The Titans come across Raven's notebook. original song fics, explains Raven's feeling about life, and her passed
1. All I wanted

It was early in the morning, and Everyone was awake. Everyone that is, except for Raven.

"Beastboy?" Robin called from the couch

"Yeah?"

"What is that?"

"What is what?" Asked the cheerful voice of Starfire

There was a black notebook, lying on top of the T.V it was old and slightly worn looking.

"Is that Raven's?" Cyborg asked. "Cause if it is, then I ain't touching it."

"Oh come on!" Beastboy edged on. "What can it hurt?"

"Us." Cyborg said sitting down beside Beastboy on the couch.

Robin picked up the book and sat in the middle, ware everyone could see. He then turned to the first page. It had Raven's name in it, and a picture of a boy, with hair falling in his face, and a shy charming look on his eyes. (A N Picture Orlando Bloom, but 15, instead of like 26)

They turned the page again, and there was a song. The name of the song was "All I wanted" They began to read.

! 11111111111111111111111111111 !

page1

I'm looking for a specific place

A certain face I can call home

A world that I understand

A place I know I'm safe

Instead I'm led here

Where their downfall will be on my head

I can't believe I didn't see this coming

I guess I'm not panned out for this

111111

All I wanted

Was to be left alone

Took away all I had

Destroyed my home

Told me not to look back

But to leave the past behind

Took a deep breath

And fell into their lies

111111

Was this the whole point

Was I supposed to be real

Or am I nothing in your eyes

I'm tired of having to hide

Despite of all your lies

Despite of all my tries

I still look inside

I blame this on me

How can this be

111111

All I wanted

Was to be left alone

Took away all I had

Destroyed my home

Told me not to look back

But to leave the past behind

Took a deep breath

And fell into their lies

111111

Trying to escape

Falling even further in

I would give my life for them

They make me feel so real

Maybe all this pain can heal

There's one thing

I miss most

And that's him

The only one that made my world spin

But I lost him

111111

All I wanted

Was to be left alone

Took away all I had

Destroyed my home

Told me not to look back

But to leave the past behind

Took a deep breath

And fell into their lies


	2. More than I can take

Chapter two: More than I can take

They sat there confused and some what upset, why would Raven write something like that?

They turned the page, wondering what they will find next...

2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2

Page 2

More than I can take

Accelerating

And hard to describe

It feels like I've been denied

This always happens when I'm out of time

Never knowing

Ware I should go

Trapped here

With nothing but fear

A ball and a chain

To keep my feet planted

No way for me to know

Ware I should go

And I Don't want to feel

The same way since the start of this

But I can't

I can't help this

I can't fight this

And I won't I won't stand this

I can't handle this since the start

I've been left in the shadow every ware I go

I'm Zero

I'm not suppose to know

I've been lied to

I've tried to

Deal with this Loneliness

But I can't

Take it

I'm not asking

For the world to move underneath my feet

Or high above my head

I'm not asking for the fortune I don't deserve

I'm just asking

For a few words


	3. Missing in action

AN: I GOT A REVIEW! YEAH!

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"I told you!" beast boy said aloud.

"You told us what?" Robin replied.

"That Raven's scary."

"She's not crazy, beast boy, she's been through a lot." Cyborg said to

beast boy."

"Maybe we should stop now?" Robin asked questioningly.

"No, it is better if we move on, Robin" Star fire said.

"Okay."

They waited in anticipation as Robin turned the page.

33333333333333333333

PAGE THREE

Looking through these eyes

But I can't see nothing

Trying to hear

But I can't hear anything other then you poisoning my soul

So

Your far up

And I can't reach you

And I can't see you

And I don't want to hear you

You took me away you hurt me today. And its like

333333333333

I'm missing in action

And I'm never coming back

To those things I had said that day

I'm looking forward to the place I'm heading

And leaving the rest behind

I had fallen to pieces

Now I'm retrieving

All that fell off of me

And going to see all thats left of me

333333333333

Its winter

And bitter

Now I'm looking through the same eyes

And I can see

And now I speak

But I still hear you

Your not up

But your far behind

And it's time

But I don't want to find what I left behind

Is it so bad to run from your past

333333333333

Am I weak

Because you are so strong

Am I strange because I am the only one

The chosen one

The hurting one

The running one

The better one

The crying one

And its like

333333333333

I'm missing in action

And I'm never coming back

To those things I had said that day

I'm looking forward to the place I'm heading

And leaving the rest behind

I had fallen to pieces

Now I'm retrieving

All that fell off of me

And going to see all thats left of me

333333333333

So I'll be missing in action

I'll be missing in action

I'll be missing in action

Missing

I'll be missing

And now I can't hear you

I can't see you

I can't feel you

I won't cry

I won't hide

333333333333

I won't lie

I won't hurt

I won't run.

I won't hide

I'm free

Thanks to me


	4. Our reality

AN: I got a 2nd review! Do you watch Danny Phantom, or code lyoko 

444444444444444444444444444444444444

"Wow." Robin said slightly disturbed.

"See, I told you we shouldn't touch Raven's stuff!" Cyborg almost screamed.

"You did, maybe next time you should say that outside of your head." beast boy said slightly smirking.

"Should we continue reading what Raven has been writing?" Star Fire asked concerned.

"Yeah. We need to know." Robin said turning the page.

Page 4

It's the reason for this treason

Don't you find it strange

That everyone's off beat

444444444

It's the question that keeps ringing in my ears

How do you teach a blind man to see

A mute man to speak

4444444444

Trying to figure this out

It is our prerogative

Why are we different

44444444444

What makes the human mind tick

How do you prove someone's innocence

Is the world really so negative

444444444444

How is it really there

If it's unseen

What happens to a sound unheard

Or a broken word

4444444444

What happens to those who fall from the light

And end up so deep into the night

When they find they can't make it right

4444444444

It's the reason for this treason

Don't you find it strange

That everyone's off beat

444444444

Trying to figure this out

It is our prerogative

Why are we different

44444444444

We are all created equal

Even though some do not agree

We all take place in this nation

The nation of material things

444444444444

Ware the birds fly

Over lands of teratorial grounds

Where sentamentle value

Is more important then the life of another

We should stick by each other

Instead of bring each other down


	5. Odd one out

**AN: WOW! You guy's really like it? "Idiosity" stands for Idiot city.**

"That was sad." Star fire said getting a tissue from the sofa.

"Yeah man, that was something else." Cyborg added.

"This is far to emotional!" Star fire said bursting into tears.

"Can you just turn the page all ready!" Beast boy said irritated.

Page 5

Odd One Out

I spent my life

Lost in the crowd

Trying my best

To find away out

555555

Stuck in the middle

Of Insanity

And Stupidity

This just doesn't seem

Fair to me

555555

I'm the odd one out

I'm the odd one out

I'm always let down

I'm always left out

5555555

Invisibility

My only quality

I'm never seen

I'm never heard

Every word

Is still unimportant

5555555

I'm ignored

The very meaning of the word

Like I am not here

Completely unnoticeable

I'm wasting my time

Writing these lines

For you can't hear me

You won't hear me

5555555

I'm the odd one out

I'm the odd one out

I'm always let down

I'm always left out

5555555

Theres no way for me

To be seen

Inspired by your blindness

While laughing at your stupidity

This is Idiosity

555555

I found away to be heard

Without having to be seen

This would work perfectly

If someone would listen to me

5555555

I'm the odd one out

I'm the odd one out

I'm always let down

I'm always left out

5555555

I waste my time

Writing rhymes

I spent my life

Lost in the crowd

Trying my best

To find away out

5555555

I waste my time

Writing rhymes

When all of this time

You weren't even listening

Stuck in stupidity

Never question my insanity

5555555

One day

I'll make

Millions on Idiosity


	6. Way to go

AN: I'm back! Mwahahaha choke, remind me not to do that.

"Why would someone write this" Robin asked?

"Who knows man." Cyborg said shaking his head.

"We should talk to her, right?" Star fire asked.

"Yeah, and what do you want your head stone to say?"

"Just turn the page already." Beast boy said to Robin.

Page 6

Way to Go

You didn't wait for me

66

You just went ahead

66

You didn't think of what you did

66

You just left me there

66

And you want me

66

To forgive you

66

You walked around

66

Without a clue

66

Of who

66

66

I really am

66

I don't know what happened

66

Why it turned out this way

66

I'm so trapped inside of me

66

I don't know what to do

66

Is it really over

66

Or are you still there

66

I can't take this

66

I'm just wasting

66

My life trying to fix you

66

But I can't fix you

66

Even though you are broken

66

There is no guarantee

66

For me

66


	7. please

AN: la la la la la la la sry bout that! Posting a lot at one time!

"Robin, please go on." Star fire said urging Robin to move on.

"Yeah man, come on!" Cyborg said.

"We've come this far, why turn back now." Beast boy added.

"Okay." Robin said turning the page.

Page 7

I don't know what to say

Words are trapped inside of me

Trying to fight the pain

Like life is just a game

I'm falling and I can't reach you

And I can't find you beside me

I'm falling I see you clearly in my mind

Looking up to the twilight night

Smiling I don't know

What I would do without you

Standing next to me

A friend that I can keep

A place ware I call home

My life is all I know Please don't go

77777

I don't feel right I don't feel wrong

I don't feel anything since you've been gone

I hear you I see you

Don't slip away

I'm acting as if nothing is wrong

But god I hurt my heart is pained

Please help me please help me

Like you always do

Your my handy man, your my best friend

Your my lullaby, my life line

You live in my world

And with out you I'd be incomplete

I'd cease to be me

For with out you there is no me

I'd be dull and way more Green

I used to feel you And for a minute I felt you

Don't slip away

77777777

I don't want to have to write"In loving memory"

I want you to stay please will you stay

I don't understand why things like this happen to the best of people

And I fear that you want hear me why are you leveeing me

Why don't you stay No one will hurt that way

I'm not being shallow

I just want you to know

That I don't want you to go

Life won't rewind

And if it could I would have done anything to have helped you that day

In any way that I could

77777

I don't feel right I don't feel wrong

I don't feel anything since you've been gone

I hear you I see you

Don't slip away

I'm acting as if nothing is wrong

But god I hurt my heart is pained

Please help me please help me

Like you always do

Your my handy man, your my best friend

Your my lullaby, my life line

You live in my world

And with out you I'd be incomplete

I'd cease to be me

For with out you there is no me

I'd be dull and way more Green

I used to feel you And for a minute I felt you

Don't slip away

777777

Please

Please tell me that you wont go

Cause I don't know if I can take it I can't stand this

Why everything is hurting I can't think Without thinking of you


	8. Me you and him

AN: hi guys!

"I'm not wasting time this time!" Robin said, "I'm turning the page!"

page 8

The hurt and the pain the tears and the sorrow The question that burns

deep in my soul Why do you do this to me? I used to adore you now I try to

ignore you sometimes I wish you would go away you call me a liar you watch

as I shatter to pieces Its like your trying to hurt me. Trying to break me.

Trying to train me like I am a dog. Trying to tell me that I am worthless.

I'm starting to believe you. You say it so often. You try to hide it. Your

eyes tell it.

8888888888

The pain that I see her go through. If she just knew. How great she really

is. Then maybe she would see that someone still loves her. If only I could

help her. But I'm trapped. There's nothing I can do. He said there would be

hell to pay. If I told her what he said. I just wish she knew she is the only

thing I have left. That keeps me dreaming. That keeps me from quitting.

8888888888

The hurt and the pain the tears and the sorrow The question that burns

deep in my soul Why do you do this to me? I used to adore you now I try to

ignore you sometimes I wish you would go away you call me a liar you watch

as I shatter to pieces It's like your trying to hurt me. Trying to break me.

Trying to train me like I am a dog. Trying to tell me that I am worthless.

I'm starting to believe you. You say it so often. You try to hide it. Your

eyes tell it.

8888888888

Some of these days I wish God would come take me away. And then It hits

me. I couldn't do that to her. She's already lost lots of her hope. The shine

she used to have. I look back in memories. I see her tears I feel her pain.

Sometimes twice as worse. I would do anything just to help her. She's the

strongest person I know. Don't lose hope. Please stay with me. I won't make

it. Without you there.

8888888888

The hurt and the pain the tears and the sorrow The question that burns

deep in my soul Why do you do this to me? I used to adore you now I try to

ignore you sometimes I wish you would go away you call me a liar you watch

as I shatter to pieces It's like your trying to hurt me. Trying to break me.

Trying to train me like I am a dog. Trying to tell me that I am worthless.

I'm starting to believe you. You say it so often. You try to hide it. Your

eyes tell it.

8888888888

You are growing hollow and starting to slip away. As I watch him hurt you I

cry inside wishing you could hear me. You're starting to lose touch. and it's

killing me. because I love you so much.

8888888888


	9. Anthem

AN: what is up?

"I..." Robin began to speak, but was interrupted by cyborg.

"Shut up and turn the page!"

"Okay, just calm down."

page 9

My head tells me that I am entitled to what I believe

But your mouth seems to speak of

Everything that you say has to be obeyed

Why even try if your not going to hear what I have to say

99999

You think you are your own nation

Well let me tell you

This is your anthem

99999

Sit, stand

Do as I say

No one can disobey

Stay ware you are

Or fear for your life

My opinions valid

While yours is nothing

You are nothing

9999

Understand this

I can't take this

You are not the only one that thinks

My mind has set it's self

On why I don't understand

How everything turned the way it did

You know that I'm upset

Every time you go against me

You know I'll speak out

Proud and loud

9999

But I can't do anything

I can't do anything

I can't say anything

Even though you are wrong

You are wrong

I know that you are wrong

9999

Sit, stand

Do as I say

No one can disobey

Stay ware you are

Or fear for your life

My opinions valid

While yours is nothing

You are nothing

9999

Sit, stand Do as I say

No one can disobey Stay ware you are

Or fear for your life My opinions valid

While yours is nothing You are nothing


	10. Broken wing

AN: I can't believe I'm on 10 already!

"Turn the page man we don't have all of the day to waste,

Robin!" Star fire said slightly angry.

Everyone just sat there staring at Star fire for a second, then

Robin turned the page.

Page 10

Broken Wing

You fly so high all over the place

10

You took in wind

10

And you spread your wings

10

Now you stumble

10

And you tumble to the ground

10

You have taken a wrong turn

10

You have came across a sharp curve

10

Now your stuck with just a broken wing

10

And hurting memories

10

You walk across a sandy beach

10

With dirty feet

10

And your heart is growing ever so cold

10

While you are growing ever so numb

10

You are wandering far from home

10

No ware you can stay

10

With a broken wing

10

Don't you dare give up now

10

Take your second chance angel

10

Your more then able

10

To spread your wings and fly

10

Your not broken

10

It's just your wing

10

So don't be afraid to take to the sky

10

Don't be afraid to fly

10

Don't be afraid to try

10

This is your life

10

Don't waste it

10

Only you can make it

10


	11. Unfortunately

AN: Wow!

"Turn the page man, just turn the page!" Cyborg said turning red.

"I am!" Robin replied.

Page 11

All of the things

11

That I thought could never change

11

Have slipped away

11

So slowly

11

My words are cold

11

But I don't care

11

I want you to know

11

I'm really alone

11

Do you have to leave

11

Do you you have to go

11

No one knows

11

What this does

11

To us

11

Who are left in the shadow

11

We've lost much

11

With no gain

11

We've handled pain

11

Like a game

11

With a smile

11

And a heavy heart

11

Choking on my tears

11

I have known you for years

11

I have grown accustom

11

To your quirky ways

11

I all of my days

11

I never thought this would happen

11

You would up and leave

11

You were forced to go away

11

To who it may concern

11

I don't care much for sympathy

11

I don't walk the line

11

I won't give it time

11

I have had more taken

11

Then I have received

11

My problems are not yours

11

My words are all of my own

11

And I don't want you to go

11

It might scare me

11

But I can't lose you

11

We can't lose you

11

Your an inspiration

11

Your full of hope

11

And other things

11

That make you so close to me

11

I love you more than anything

11

Now you are gone

11

And I'm stuck with no one

11

To show me that I can do better

11

Don't tell me to get over it

11

Or move on

11

This just isn't right

11

This just isn't fair

11

Does anyone care

11

Is anyone there

11

My heart is hurting

11

As I push back this pain

11

My throat is hurting

11

As I push back the tears

11

For they don't solve problems

11

Nor delay fear

11

Reality hits

11

I'm stuck here

11

And you are gone


	12. Boulevard

_**AN: Hello!**_

"_**Turn the page." beast boy said agitated**_

"_**I am." Robin replied threw his teeth.**_

_**Page 12**_

_**Looking down at the raged pages**_

_**Thinking of how it got this way**_

_**Why today **_

_**Was it so hard **_

_**Finding a time to bring me down **_

_**Looking at what the letters formed **_

_**Some sort of words **_

_**They seem to much**_

_**And I don't understand**_

_**Was this suppose to mean "the end"**_

_**Is there a reason **_

_**Why I couldn't come **_

_**I'm just a problem.**_

_**I'm in the way**_

_**Do you hear me**_

_**12**_

_**I'm living on a Boulevard of broken dreams**_

_**I'm hurting**_

_**And learning**_

_**That theres no place for me.**_

_**I'm doomed to the world I am haunted from **_

_**Deserving of**_

_**Yet I can't find anytime**_

_**To look back**_

_**At what has gone**_

_**I'm not afraid**_

_**Of anything**_

_**I'm losing my grip**_

_**I have had for a long time**_

_**I am falling**_

_**Again**_

_**12**_

_**Misunderstood **_

_**Taken as a fool**_

_**I'm not hurt by what others say**_

_**But you**_

_**You were suppose to be there **_

_**You were suppose to help**_

_**You were suppose to care**_

_**But you turned your back on all of your friends **_

_**And I am**_

_**Hurt**_

_**As I'll ever get**_

_**I'm restless**_

_**haunted**_

_**By The Careless**_

_**And today **_

_**You told me **_

_**That you would**_

_**Never be**_

_**That person **_

_**You lied to true friends**_

_**And I don't give second chances**_

_**I swear this**_

_**I Don't look back on old friends**_

_**12**_

_**I'm living on a Boulevard of broken dreams**_

_**I'm hurting**_

_**And learning**_

_**That theres no place for me.**_

_**I'm doomed to the world I am haunted from **_

_**Deserving of**_

_**Yet I can't find anytime**_

_**To look back**_

_**At what has gone**_

_**I'm not afraid**_

_**Of anything**_

_**I'm losing my grip**_

_**I have had for a long time**_

_**I am falling**_

_**Again**_

_**12**_

_**Misery**_

_**Is your company**_

_**You never want to see**_

_**anyone else happy**_

_**You fathered time**_

_**You used my friends**_

_**I guess it was all just pretend **_

_**Is this something you tend to do**_

_**Are you hurting **_

_**I hope you are**_

_**Looking**_

_**Deserving**_

_**Doesn't feel so good **_

_**Betrayal **_

_**You look so surprised**_

_**But what did I tell you**_

_**I don't**_

_**Give **_

_**Second chances**_

_**anymore**_

_**12**_

_**I'm living on a Boulevard of broken dreams**_

_**I'm hurting**_

_**And learning**_

_**That theres no place for me.**_

_**I'm doomed to the world I am haunted from **_

_**Deserving of**_

_**Yet I can't find anytime**_

_**To look back**_

_**At what has gone**_

_**I'm not afraid**_

_**Of anything**_

_**I'm losing my grip**_

_**I have had for a long time**_

_**I am falling**_

_**Again**_

12


	13. Just in case of the rain

_AN: Hi! again_

"_Dang, turn the page!" Beast boy said_

_and Robin did as he was told._

_Page 13_

_I feel so weak now_

_With nothing left_

_I look so childish_

_I'm fighting back tears_

_Everything I have worked for_

_Was ripped away_

_13_

_Everything I had gotten_

_Was taken away_

_Now I have nothing left to say_

_I don't want to be_

_The one _

_That always loses_

_13_

_I thought I knew _

_What would happen next_

_So I could lay my head to rest_

_I feel like many different things_

_13_

_A little baby bird_

_That has fallen from it's nest_

_A little boy_

_Taken from his mother's arms_

_Heart wrenching _

_All of them_

_13_

_And the one thing _

_We have in common_

_Is no protection_

_Just in case of the rain_

_13_

_Why do you cry when a bluebird dies_

_How can you try with no love in your life_

_Why do you move on _

_With tears in your eyes_

_But these You can't hide_

_13_

_With a thought_

_With a word_

_With a smile_

_With a laugh_

_Go ahead and cry_

_13_

_The one thing I know right now_

_I have no protection_

_Just in case of the rain_

_I need to be alert_

_Just in case of the rain_

_13_

_Don't have that look_

_Like you saw a hunter_

_Shoot and strap _

_Bambie's mother_

_To the back of his jeep_

_13_

_I need something_

_Or someone_

_Just in case of the rain_

_13_

_A helping hand_

_A polite word_

_Just in case of the rain_

_13_

_Why do you cry when a redbird dies_

_Why do you flinch at the sound of a women scream_

_Why do we sulk when a loved one dies_

_13_

_Why do we try to remember things_

_That make us hurt_

_What is it worth_

_13_

_For I guess_

_We all need_

_Something_

_Just in case of the rain_

_13_


	14. Come and lift me from this place

AN: I love you guys!

"You know, we should do this more often." Beast boy said.

"Yeah, we should." Cyborg said.

"That would be really fun." Star fire agreed.

Page 14

The thoughts in my head

Just won't let me rest

I'm stuck here

Theres nothing I can do

It's fear

That traps me here

14

All of the strength

And all of the courage

Come and lift me from this place

All of the fear

And all of the pain

Come and and lift me from my knees

All of the laughs

And all of the memories

Remember me by name

All of the friends

And all of the family

That past before my time

Come and lift me from this place

14

Just when I thought everything would end up alright

The pain of this life

The pain of this game

Maybe I should have stayed behind

And let my life unwind

All of the strength

And all of the courage

Come and lift me from this place

All of the fear

And all of the pain

Come and and lift me from my knees

All of the laughs

And all of the memories

Remember me by name

All of the friends

And all of the family

That past before my time

Come and lift me from this place

14

Theres so much I can not say

So much I can not do

So much I can take

So much pain I can cover up

This place brings out the best in me

14

All of the strength

And all of the courage

Come and lift me from this place

All of the fear

And all of the pain

Come and and lift me from my knees

All of the laughs

And all of the memories

Remember me by name

All of the friends

And all of the family

That past before my time

Come and lift me from this place

14

"You really like them?" Raven said looking over there shoulders.

"How long have you been there!" Beast boy asked some what afraid.

"Since page 5, you know you could have just asked right?"

"Oh, oops." Robin said.

Everyone started laughing, but no one even asked Raven who the boy was in the picture.

THE END


End file.
